


Changes Uncovered

by 1163



Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1163/pseuds/1163
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Red John had always been a quiet man, from the moment he first met him until just now… at this moment everything he knew about John Myers was being re-thought through and he wasn't sure if he hated it. Lemon M/M John/Hellboy don't like it don't read. Disclaimer: Hellboy characters do not belong to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To Red John had always been a quiet man from the moment he first met him until just now…at this moment everything he knew about John was being re-thought through and he wasn't sure if he hated it.

John walked his usual path down to Hellboy's quarters that head gotten so used to over the year head been there; the usual smile on his face and a slight tilt to his head as he avoided eye contact with the other agents. Pushing the hefty cart full of food, he used his whole body weight to pull the kart to a stop in front of the huge volt door to Hellboy's room.

John knocked loudly on the door, worrying his now jaw length hair by running his hands through it throwing it into disarray. He had made the mistake before of just walking in and he witnessed first-hand red and Liz's biggest row that broke them apart, Red wanted kids and Liz didn't, it was a deal breaker… needless to say as soon as John had pulled the door open flames had been unleashed at his face, his fast reflexes had saved his face but not reds food. That was the last they saw of Liz she didn't come back after that argument.

The door swung open to see seven foot of red muscle smoking a cigar.

"Hey squirt, what did ya bring me this time?" The red demon managed to hover over him while letting him pass.

"The usual red, toast, eggs, bacon, beans, waffles and sausages" John grinned as red shut the door reds tail giving him a half hug without realizing it as he chomped through a handful of bacon.

John blushed as the tail was quickly removed as fast as it had been placed there.

"I also brought you these red" John handed out three baby rouths trying not to look guilty.

"What's the special occasion Boy scout?" Reds eyes narrowed at the small agent, reds eyes not leaving his as he scrutinised him.

"Red you know how all the agents have personal time off for vacations…" John glanced away and then back up at Red to see if the message had sunk in, no such luck; a deep set frown had settled on reads features.

"Ummm hmmm.."

"Well Manning has given me this week off" John trained his eyes back on the floor noting how shiny his shoes were as he wriggled his hands in his pockets, feeling like a child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Hellboy almost smiled at the way john looked like a kid being told off until the though sunk in that he would have to live without the agent for a week. In all honesty there wasn't much to do around here, no one to talk to; apart from Abe but he was all facts.

Damn he was going to be bored.

Angry swelled in his stomach, how could scout just up and leave him, he could go wherever he wanted, do what he wanted and date whom he wanted …. There was nothing to stop him.

The same could not be said for the big red demon confined to these four walls and he was sick of it!

"Whatever Scout, have fun in the real world!"

The demon slammed his stone hand on the bed almost loud enough to crack it.

John jumped looking at red nervously "Red I..

"Save it, just leave" Red stared John down, so John did just that; leaving as quietly as he came.

"Leave just like everyone else" it was barely above a whisper. Red sat on his bed shoulders slumped'


	2. Chapter 2

'Well that went well' John slapped himself in his mind for not thinking it through better.

The vacation had been planned for the last month, and he had only just had the balls to tell red now; it had avoided the glares from red while he worked there, but now he regretted not telling him sooner.

John sighed he didn't have a choice in the matter he was drained of energy and needed some time to compose himself.

He rubbed his wrist where his trinket was biting into his flesh. A small price to pay.

He hadn't noticed but in the time it took him to think about everything he had already signed himself out, making his way to his motorbike. He had upgraded from his moped when he had been forced to go on long missions, refused the cramped confinements of the truck this was the alternative.

He rubbed the back of his neck in an attempt to release the stress hoping on his bike he placed his helmet on and revved the engine. Weaving out of the parking lot and out the front gate. He followed the roads allowing his stress to flow free of him smiling at the on lookers.

All too quickly he was at his flat. He spent most of his time in work so it wasn't like he needed a house. This would do, as long as it had a warm bed and a shower John couldn't complain; it was homely enough.

Opening the door he looked around to make sure there were no 'guests' or anything amiss. Finding nothing he slumped down on the couch removing the trinket from his wrist placing it on the counter he regarded the blood that flowed from his wrist. It was a small price to pay for the benefit.

Johns form shifted mutating, his bones snapping and muscle ripping and reforming; his face became more angular. His ears becoming elf like and small horns grew from his scalp into a curl almost like a goat. His eyes becoming a shocking amber and blue Hey grew a few inches. His tail bone extended morphing into a long elegant tail, almost feline. His legs shifted and broke into that of cats hind legs. Over all he was a white and silver in colour with details of black accentuating his skin.

He cracked his back stretching like that of a feline to relieve his aches and pains in his back and legs. The transformation was always painful it never really got easier.

John slowly pulled off his clothes over his now inhuman form. He always forgot to take his clothes off.

'A shower will definitely help!' he made it into the bathroom picking up the conditioner and shampoo climbing into the shower, turning up the shower dial till it was steaming, cleansing his skin. The heat relaxed his tense muscles and he allowed hi mind to wander. He never dared to change into his normal form when he was in the BPRD it was just too risky. He scrubbed the shampoo into his shoulder length hair careful of his horns. It felt good to be in the form he was so used to.

\- Red Pov -

Rubbing his face trying to quell his anger. It didn't help. Red paced his room his tail flicking in agitation "Fuck this!" Red threw on his coat "I'm sick of being stuck in this shit hole"

Red drew back his stone fist smashing through the wall until he could see moon light and smelt fresh air.

Red smelt Johns sent and easily began to follow it.

'It's not stalking I'm just checking up on him' red repeated to himself as he snuck up onto the roof tops, swinging from drainpipes to catch the next roof top. He may stand out from the crowd but when he wanted to be inconspicuous he could be.

Red chuckled to himself. Might even find the kid in the buff. He imagined the image and then shook his head. 'Can't think about boy scout that way. Not like head return the feelings anyway' with a heavy sign and a heavy heart Red focused in on the flat before him. He had never seen it before but knew it was Johns; it had his lingering sent everywhere.

He crept down the side of the building and landed in front of the living room window.

He had a perfect view.

A perfect view of a demon lounging on a couch watching TV in scouts flat.

A viciously growl left Reds mouth. 'What has he done with Scout!? ?'

His instincts took over, standing to his full height, glaring through the window. Red had made just enough noise for the demons sensitive hearing to pick him up and they locked eye contact.

The other demons eyes widened and he froze in place. Red drew his fist back and smashed through the glass easily landing in the front room looming over the couch as the demon stared up at him in complete shock.

He grabbed the silver demons arm pulling him off the couch and towards him "Where is...ooof!"

The silver demon fully kicked him in the gut with his powerful legs sending him flying across the room.

\- John Pov -

'Oh my god!...this can't be happening…. I've got to leave before he finds out'

John scrambled up only to have his ankle swiped out from under him landing sharply on the floor; he was grabbed and dragged across the floor.

He lashed out with his arm finding them quickly pined to the floor and a red human hand clamped around his throat slowly slowing his struggles. He tried to kick out only to find himself pined. He then panicked unable to get air and feeling the black dots swamp his sight.

"Where is John!" Red bellowed, barely inches from his face.

"Red...it's …me" John, managed to wheezed before slipping into unconsciousness.

\- Reds pov - 

Red released the figures neck staring down in shock at the now still body

"…Boy scout?"

"What the hell happened to you?..." His question never received an answer from the unconscious figure.

Checking he was still breathing Red scooped the prone body into his arms


	3. Chapter 3

\- John Pov -

John woke to the rigorous sound of beeping and humming of machines. The slow drip of the IV pipe he was no doubt hooked up to. He didn't want to open his eyes but awareness was slowly seeping into his sleep addled brain.

Opening his eyes he hissed at the painful blinding light. Forcing his eyes to accept the brightness John focused on his surroundings. He was fenced in by equipment, inside a secure hospitalised room.

These rooms were usually reserved for the demons that they picked up on mission 'ironic' Johns unconsciously chuckled to himself.

He sighed and sat up in the bed. He was unrestrained but he knew the door would be locked and bolted shut so he couldn't escape. The bed sheet pooled around his waist and he realised he wasn't wearing clothes. "For the love of…" John began to panic looking around frantically.

He closed his eyes rubbing his temples in a way to calm himself down 'This is a nice mess I've gotten myself into. There's no way out of this one'

John took the bed sheet wrapping it around his waist to cover his dignity and he waited trying to ignore the machines.

\- Red Pov -

So here He was questioning everything he knew about his liaison, a man head become close to and trusted.

He couldn't believe it…scouts a demon he paced back and forth in front of Abe's tank as he waited for the merman. He slumped in an arm chair, wincing as it creaked due to his weight.

"Will you calm down red" Abe walked in eating a rotten egg.

"How can you say calm down?!" Red returned to pacing

"RED! Stop it" The red demon stopped his pacing and his shoulders slumped turning to Abe "it is john, and yes he seems to be a demon but I sense no ill intentions and I can tell this isn't a spell. It seems he was born this way and found a way to deal with his appearance."

"But why wouldn't scout tell us? I mean look at us blue, he's been working here for a year, you would think he would have told us!" Red fumed

"I'm sure he has a reason red. I'm no good with problem solving, we will just have to wait for him to gain consciousness" Abe climbed back into his tank

Red began to walk off to his room.

"Red you didn't hurt him" Red froze at Abe's voice

"He's a demon he heals like one too" Red nodded and silently walked out the room. Suddenly stopping and turning tail red stalked to the medical rooms.

Stopping outside the facility windows he peering into each one until he found the demon that was now John. Finding him at the seventh window he tried he stopped and took a seat in the observation room. He watched at the demon pulled his knees to his chest and hugged his knees, his tail wrapped round his legs and he rested his head on top of his knees and red for the first time took in johns new appearance.

He was beautiful, his body lithe with small amounts of muscle, his features unique and standed out, he barely looked human. He didn't realise just how much they had in common. Both outside of the human population and trapped like prisoners underground. Red felt for him. He now knew why John didn't tell them…and he didn't blame him.

Reds tail wiped around him and then became still, usually the best indicator that he had reached a decision.

Picking himself up from the chair red entered the infirmary room. He stood in front of John and watched him clench his eyes shut.

"Red I'm so so sorry I should have explained I just..." John didn't know what to say, he turned to red staring into those amber eyes

Red locked eyes with him 'so beautiful' he admired the sharp contrast of aqua blue against gold.

"I understand why you didn't tell manning or the BPRD but why not tell me or Abe"

"I couldn't risk it"

"You didn't trust us" Hellyboy glared at him only to have John glare back

"Obscures I don't, I have no reason to!"

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Look at me Red I've always been alone I made a human form to fit it and when I joined the BPRD and met you all It felt like home, but let's be honest I've always been the odd one out to you, always the butt of jokes and when I tried to help out you almost shipped me of to Antarctica…if it wasn't for Manning id be there now" John looked away from hell boy resting his head back on his knees.

Red sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day his tail unconsciously rose up to johns to pull him free of the foetal position he had managed to curl himself into.

Reds tail wrapped around johns the tip of his tail caressing the length of his tail; John's blush didn't go un-noticed by Red.

"I'm sorry…" Red coughed and pulled back his tail "Come on… you can stay in my room while the B.P.R.D stresses"

"Hey red" Red turned back to John

"Yea scout?"

"I need clothes" John blushed again

Red grinned

"I'll grab your trousers. You can rob one of my tops when we get to my room "

Red disappeared for a few minutes returning with his pants

"Here" He handed the pants over

John pulled the IV drip out and removed the sticky pads before shimmying out of the sheets and into his paints carefully pushing his tail through the hole in his jeans.

"Good to go" John smiled at red only to notice he was paying no attention instead racking his eyes over his body "...Red?..."

Hell boy shook his head "Err yea sorry"

Red rubbed the back of his neck and began walking down the corridor

"You coming Boy Scout?" Red looked back

Blushing john hurried to catch up.


	4. Chapter 4

They remained silent during the trip to reds room, apart from an occasional grunt from the taller demon; when one of the agents would stop and stare or whisper about John. John's ears flattened to his head, trying to block out the cruel words of the agents as he walked past.

"I forgot how cruel humans can be" John muttered as Hellboy held the volt door open for him.

"Get used to it kid, a lot of them are like that"

The cats swarmed around him as soon as they entered

"Come on move you hussies!" Red navigated through the cats as they meowed and purred like a well-oiled machine. Sitting down on the bed red relaxed and flicked on the TV and settled on the news.

John stumbled through the cats and found himself face planting Hellboys chest as he almost straddled him. Looking up he blushed furiously at the smirk on reds face, scrambling to get off he only made things worse as his tail and foot were trapped round reds leg and only succeeded in half rubbing himself on reds lap.

It was then that red noticed John was still half naked and his ass was rubbing nicely on his crotch, Red blushed despite his smirk

"Is this what got you the job pushing pancakes" Red chuckled and was quickly on the receiving end of a punch to the shoulder.

"Red!"

"What…you're beautiful" Red stared into the blue and amber eyes opposite him

"Red?" John leaned close to have red meet him the rest of the way.

Their lips gentle and nervous at first, reds slowly caressing john's pouty ones, their eyes closed as john sighed contentedly

'He's not pushing me away' Reds mind screamed in delight, expecting John to have pushed him away and made for the hills.

Red ran his hands up johns back as the kiss deepened nibbling Johns lip asking for permission, John's lips opened quickly eager to deepen the kiss.

'I've wanted this for so long' johns hands found their way into reds hair caressing his horns. Red pulled back sharply looking at Johns eyes with bewilderment.

And John looked back in understanding he cupped reds stone hand bringing it to his face and up to his own horns. Letting his own hands to fall into his lap.

Reds eyes widened and then softened as Johns eyes closed. Reds tail found Johns holding the smooth appendage slightly. John blushed at the contact slowly opening his eyes to see the soft caring look on reds face, Reds stone hand traced his horns to the tip and back the trailed down caressing his pointed ears and down his jaw to his lips his thumb caressed Johns lower lip, reds eyes followed his own hand settling on johns lips before the caught Johns. He pulled him into a right hug in his lap resting his forehead against johns. John's legs now either side of Red's hips.

'Can I really be falling for him' Red closed his eyes savouring the moment

'The reason I left Liz was because she refused to have kids…and here I am with John who can't have kids…'

'No but we could adopt!" Reds unconscious pied up 'he could want kids with us'

'This is too much to take in'

"Red..." John whispered

"Come on John let's get some sleep"

"But ..."

"No butts, you're shattered and we both have a lot to think over" Red relaxed at Johns smile.

"You know you're far more mature that what I had you pegged for" john smiled at reds rumbling chuckle

John carefully detangled himself from red careful to avoid the cats this time.

"get into bed scout" red stretched and striped to his boxers not noticing johns staring at his ass until he turned around "like something scout?" john blushed looking away

"Ermmm red…I'm only wearing my trousers"

"Sooooo" red looked oblivious staring down at the demon

John rubbed the back of his head

"Red I'm not wearing boxers"

"That's alright scout" red winked

"Reddddddd"

"Fine fine" red raised his hands searching for some boxers

"These are the smallest I've got" red handed over the black boxers

"Thanks" john sat down on the bed carefully wiggling of his trousers and pulling the boxers up. He stood to pull them up that extra bit and pulling his tail through the hole that had been purposefully made for red tail.

"Better" john smiled turning round to see red standing in the same place looking him up and down. Noticing his eyes lingered on his hips. John looked down noticing the boxers almost slipped of his hips showing off his hip bones.

John griped the fabric drawing reds eyes up to his face.

Red coughed looking away and getting into bed

John mumbled "pervert". Before shuffling into the bed

The fell asleep almost instantaneously.

John woke up first to find himself wrapped in reds arms, his chest resting on reds chest and his horns tucked nicely under reds chin.

Embarrassed john tried to wriggle out of the iron grip only for those arms to tighten a little more. Putting a small amount of pressure on reds arms he managed to pull free without waking him. Grinning to himself as the peaceful face turned into a slight frown.

'Unconsciously he misses me' John sighed happily 'Man my mind is so confused right now' john crawled out of the bed his boxers slipping slightly, wrapping his tail round them to keep them from dropping. 'A shower sounds so good right now'

Creeping quietly john picked up his trousers and made his way to the shower. Laying his trousers and now shed boxers over the radiator he stepped into the hot sprays of the shower.

The water soothed him and washed off the sickly feeling that the medical equipment had left on his skin.

-Red pov-

Red rolled in his sleep missing the extra warmth that had escaped his grasp

He groaned creaking an eye open to glare at the clock 'its eight am….Johnnn whyyy' grunting red sat up, there was no way he was going to be able to get back to sleep now.

Red groggily stumbled to the shower, the cats darting out his path.

Red pushed the bathroom door open and with greeted with johns naked form in the shower. His eyes gazed up and down fixating on the water as it trickled down john's form, from his horns that dripped water down his shoulder length hair into the dip of his back down onto his arse. Red licked his parched lips as he watched johns tail pick up a bottle of lynx and pour it into his hand. John's hands smoothed over his own skin lathering up the body scrub and washing it off.

John turned around

His eyes locked with reds both going beat red or more purple in reds case

"RED!" john did his best to cover himself wrapping his tail around himself, his hands covering his genitals

Red opened and closed his mouth as if to apologise but turned quickly pumping into the door frame in his haste to get out at being caught.

Red flushed in colour again gaping at the back end of red as he fled.

'Oh my god he's seen me naked... He was staring at me...' John quickly clambered out of the shower drying himself with a towel and pulling on his clothes.

He pulled open the bathroom door to red pacing on himself.

"Red…"

"heyscoutyouwantedatopright….illgofindyouone"

(Hey scout you wanted a top right….I'll go find you one)

Red ran to his cupboard avoiding john's gaze as he rummaged for a suitable top

"Red..." John tried again watching the demon frantically search, it was lucky he was used to Hellboys ramblings and was able to make sense of the mess of words.

"lookscouthowaboutthisone? Ormabythisone? Orthisone?" Red chucked top after top at john it was only the John realized he horded clothes. These must have been from when he was a teenager.

John marched forwards standing in front of his face and between red and his wardrobe.

"Red! Stop it"

Red looked up guiltily looking up from the taut stomach to his face as he slowly stood to look down at John

"I'm sorry" Red quietly mumbled

"It's okay" Amber locked with blue and amber eyes as another staring match commenced, John shuffled forward almost chest to chest.

Reds head tilted down, their lips so close to each others the clothing forgotten

"So beautiful" John whispered cupping Reds face, Red closed his eyes.

"I'm not human John"

"Neither am I Red…look at me" Red opened his eyes to find a small sad smile on John's lips. "I won't leave"

Red sighed in relief, leaned in sealing a small sweet kiss.

John smiled into the kiss tangling his hands in reds hair as red deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around Johns slender waist.


	5. Chapter 5

Manning found this to be the perfect moment to come marching down the corridor, shouting at the guard outside his door.

John quickly jumped away from Red in a panic.

"John calm down" red pulled the smaller panicking demon to him finding a Blue top to chuck over Johns slim frame, chuckling as the top got stuck on John's horns as the slid over his head. The too big top slid to one side repeatedly showing John's shoulder.

Parting just before manings burst through the door.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!" manings bellowed the other agents swarming in with guns. Before allowing either of them time to explain he unleashed another bellow.

"GET THAT MONSTROCATY OUT OF HERE AND BACK TO THE LAB" The agents moved slowly forward as Red side stepped in front of John.

"HE STAYS HERE!" amber eyes met grey in an angry battle. Not noticing Abe rush into the battle and standing between red and the director.

"Please sir, if I may" Abe tilted his head at the director.

"Spit it out" Manning's glanced away from the red demon to able as he nervously played with his hands.

"I have already read John. He is not a threat, he was merely lost. He's not vicious and has no ill intentions. He's a furian demon. It means speed demon or demon of light. They are extremely fast and agile; he would be a useful addition to the team"

"Hmmm" Manning's hummed thoughtfully.

"His fast reactions would get the job done faster and would be able to keep red out of the spot light." Abe smiled at the director or at least what red had got used to as Abe's smile, trying to hide his own smirk at Abe's cunning mind.

Manning's nodded "you two are in charge of him, if he steps out of line he's back in quarantine!" Manning's turned his stern glare from Abe to Red and John before storming out.

"Thank you" the quite whisper was heard from behind Red.

"Are you okay John?" John smiled and nodded as Red stepped back to watch John and Abe interact.

"While you were out we did some scans you're biological structure is most interesting I must say." Blues clear eyelids slid closed and open again.

" You have larger lungs than most I assume to take in more air allowing you to run for longer, you're carbon fibre bones allows you to be light yet strong I have no doubt you could reach 80mph in a few Nano seconds" John remained quite as Red looked at him in shock interrupting Abe.

"You ... you didn't..."

"I wasn't on my feet...and I was in shock. I didn't think to move" John nervously spoke.

Red nodded and continued to listen to Abe.

"Right. Back to the topic at hand. It would also seam that you're a Hermaphrodite" Abe looked intrigued at John.

John nodded.

"You're what!" Red stared at john again and John almost cringed at the tone.

John sighed "It means Red that while I am a man I also possess ovaries and a womb…it means I can carry children" John looked nervously into Reds eyes carefully sitting down beside him as red took in another shocking fact in a single day.

'He can have kids…He can have kids!" a huge grin jumped onto Reds face.

'We can court him' a little voice in his head celebrated and a smirk tugged at reds features as he let John and Abe talk about random things.


	6. Chapter 6

"Red what happened to my bracelet?" John sat quietly on the bed after Abe has left he wasn't sure how Red felt about him after the information he'd just gleaned.

"I dint take anything but you back with me once manning found out he got the clean-up crew to your flat….im assuming it's in lock down with all the artefacts"

"Then we need to go get it!"

"What…Mr Play by the rules wants to trespass" Red chuckled

"Awww come on Red, it's a family heirloom "

"Sorry Boy scout you know Manning's will have a hissy fit besides you're not wearing that thing again."

"But Red..I…"

"NO, you are beautiful how you are, were not meant to fit in Scout"

Red touched Johns jaw with his stone hand and sighed

"Promise me you won't try to retrieve it"

"I promise Red" pressing his face further into the stone hand pressing one hand onto the back of Reds stone hand to keep it there.

Reds tail curled around Johns.

"Stay here I'll be back in a sec" Red smiled letting go of John to walk through the huge metal door, leaving a confused expression on johns face

He made it to the kitchens 'phase one of seducing John'

"HEY!" Red bellowed into the kitchen for the poor nervous chef to pop his head round the corner.

"Doesn't Mr Myers pick up the food for you?" The chef frowned at him.

"Not anymore, so I want a full English breakfast for two and some of those little orange swirl chocolates" Red grinned as the chef sighed getting to work. ' Guess Manning's hasn't briefed him yet…can't wait to see the look on his face when he realises he's cooking for two demons' His inner voice chuckled with glee.

Red made his way back to his room with two huge plates of food and a small covered tin tightly held in his tail.

Pushing the door open easily he viewed the newly discovered demon, half covered by blankets in his bed resting against the headboard with a book in his hands, he quickly recognised it as one of Abe's. Before John could notice Red's tail hid the tin under the bed, out of sight.

John looked up from his book resting it on the side with a grin as he viewed Hellboy "….what's this?"

"Breakfast, you don't make time to eat" Red bounced down on to the bed plates in hand.

John blushed then frowned the little black markings on his face scrunching up "Are you saying I'm scrawny?".

"I'm saying you don't eat, not dig in" Red grinned around a mouthful of egg and toast "Or do I have to spoon feed you?" picking up his fork and holding some egg out to John who only glared.

….and then his stomach betrayed him…GURGLEEE

"..FINE" John accepted the mouth full of food, ignoring Reds grin as he got stuck in with his own plate of food.

John had managed to eat half the plate of food before handing the rest over to the red dustbin of a demon.

It was at this perfect time the waning light when off.

"Sounds like there playing our song"

Red jumped up from the bed John hot on his heels.

Walking into the main headquarters mannings had already briefed the team on the up coming demon, before turning his attention to hell boy.

"Be discrete, you know discrete as in not being seen! Be stealthy" Manning's desperately looked at him.

"Gotcha" Red grinned smoking a cigar as he primed his old trusty Samariton.

Meanwhile Abe had been kind enough to think about John's lack of clothes to go on the mission and had the BPRD alter some clothes for him.

John was dressed in well-fitting leather pants especially made for his cat light legs with a hole for his tail, boots that flexed easily for sprinting. A dark blue T-shirt stretched over his well-toned chest.

"Abe you're a saint" John chuckled; truthfully Abe had ordered a lot more clothes for him, most of it every day wear.

"Couldn't just let you go out in only Reds shirt now could I John" Abe almost looked amused as Johns tail twitched in embarrassment and he ran a hand through his hair

John quickly changed the subject "So what demon are we up against?"

"Zarathos, The Demon of fear also known as Barbas in his human form, he demon prays on the fears of its pray and when at their weakest he attacks, no one has ever seen him.."

"So keep our distance and shoot to kill"

"That's the plan boy Scout" Red stalked over admiring Johns new look, johns tail flicked nervously under Hellboys scrutiny "suites you" John didn't miss the lust in his eyes.

Abe coughed moving around them to hop in the garbage truck.

"Ladies first" Red smirked letting John past, John swatted him over the back of the head.

"OW!"

"Deserved it" john laughed walking towards the truck

"Come on you two you're acting like an old married couple" Abe jested as John climbed in and Red almost looked chuffed at the statement puffing out his chest like a possessive tom cat.


	7. Chapter 7

The ride out had been pretty uneventful, the demon had been attacking people on the outskirts of the city where it was run down. Very few people lived there and so it was easy to see why the demon had picked the area; easy pickings, But it also made the situation easy to conceal from the public.

Jumping out Hellboy scanned the area the agents flooding out behind him grouping into small teams they had been fully briefed and knew not to be hot headed and run off by themselves.

Abe and John climbed out next to red.

Abe spread his webbed hand through the air, tilting his head to the side. "There seems to be a disturbance…over there…so much…pain" Abe recoiled holding his hand to his chest.

"Let's go say hi to ugly then" Red chewed on the butt of his cigar flicking it into the street. "come on John" Reds tail whipped johns but, who let out a yelp of surprise before catching up with the jogging demon heading in the direction Abe had pointed

John easily caught up not even breaking a sweat

"Stick close Boy scout"

"Red I'm not made of glass I can hold my own" he gazed up defiantly.

"I just don't want you getting hurt" john stopped red

"I won't" John's hand caressed his face his ringers running through beard; Red closed his eyes with a smile. "We have time for this later, let's have some fun"

John retracted his hand to flit a couple of meters in front of red "com on keep up" sticking his tongue out

"Man he's fast" Red had to sprint to try and keep up.

Reaching a clearing between the old rundown buildings they slowed down, hearing a whizzing notice.

"Do you here that?" Red stopped searching for a figure in the windows of the building, the light reflecting of them making it hard to see.

"yea I hear it" John twisted round fast as the noise came close " I can't pin point it.." John twisted around again to find red gone .

"RED?"

Thick purple fog seemed to seep out of the windows of buildings and creped round the edges of buildings making John panic as it floated closed.

"RED?!" John twisted round frantically only spotting the fog as the buildings seemed to disappear.

Suddenly ropes shot out from the group wrapping themselves round his wrists pulling until he was on his knees.

"WHAT THE HELL!" John wrenched at the bindings.

A shadow began making its way through the thick fog until its face appeared.

"Manning's?"

"The board was right you're a monster! You need to be locked up! Treated like the filth you are" Manning's sneered down

"But…"

"He's right!" Manning's seemed to evaporate, Hellboy left in his place "How could you ever think I'd care for something like you! You're worthless I should have let the agents have you!"

Johns eyes welled up as the fight in him left sagging against the ropes he could no longer look at him, his gaze fell to the ground.

"No Red...i..."

"PATHETIC!" red bellowed.

Something snapped inside john 'His voice sounds odd' john glanced back up to the demons face taking in his appearance "They never do get the eyes right" John peered into the amber tinted eyes that lacked all the passion and determination that was Hellboy.

The ropes faded and the figure of Hellboy faded again to leave a grinning demon its thick body seemed to merge with the fog, its skin a sickly yellow, its teeth hung from it jaw digging in to its own flesh. Where there should have been eyes two horns protruded curling round its jaw and ending at its collar bone.

"Zarathos" barely a whisper as he stood.

"Such a cleaver little parasite" Zarathos stepped closer, his clawed feet clicked against the concrete.

John didn't think twice he drew his gun.

Red had been split form john the fog has seemed to drag him away. He searched around frantically 'which fucking way did I come from?!" dread clutched at his stomach.

"RED!" he could hear John but he couldn't tell where it was coming from.

Focusing Red closed his eyes letting his more primal instincts kick in.

"RED?!"

Thump…Thump..Thump…

He could hear his own heart in his ears, the sound of the wind rustling against his coat and the scent of john.

BANG BANG BANG

The sounds of bullets rippling through the air were too distinctive to miss.

Hellboy took off full speed in the direction of Johns scent.

John tried to flit out of the fog only getting lost as the smog drew him back, he could no longer see Zarathos, tentacles would spring from the fog slicing at him with razor sharp edges, john had used the last of his bullets to fire at them but they only disappeared then emerged again when he turned his back.

John flitted again using the ledge of a window as a spring board to avoid another tentacle.

Landing with cat like grace and taking off again in another direction.

Another tentacle whipped out wrapping around his leg, with a thud he smacked into the floor, the tentacle dragged him back into the fog.

As suddenly as it had begun the tentacle unleashed him, a high pitch squeal would be heard as it writhed and withered on the floor.

Twisting round he heard snarls and shouts as a figure moved behind the fog...or was it two? John tried to focus.

The fog began to clear and there stood red over a now very bruised and bloody demon. The samarition curled in his human hand unloading round after round into the demons head, John stood still, the rounds continued until the chamber was empty, smoking from the rapid fire, the demon a now splattered pile of goo on the floor, the fog had receded and red had put the Samaritan back I his belt.

"Red?" John moved cautiously forward

Red heard the movement and twisted to look in his direction.

"Red?" John became a bit bolder moving forward until he could clearly look in his eyes. Gold eyes stood out from the dark red skin he knew so well.

Rushing forward red wrapped John in the tightest hug his face in the crook of John's neck, breathing in his scent and purring "Mine" Red let out a small growl.

John shivered at the possessive tone "Yours Red", wrapping his arms tightly around him as red lightly nipped at his neck.

Red slowly became more coherent as he felt John rub the muscles in his back, he lifted his head away from johns neck happy to have made a small hicky.

At Johns blush red grinned "you alright?.."

"I'm fine Red, a little shaken up…that demon created hallucinations, just a little shaken up.

"Come on let's get back" they could hear the agents searching for them in the back ground.

Red shrugged of his jacket to drape it over John's shoulders.

"Red I'm fine honest"

"Keep it" red insisted

John let himself sigh contentedly and pulled the coat closer.

Red couldn't be sure right then if his coat was to comfort John or if it was his possessiveness that wanted John to smell like him, warning other demons off.


	8. Chapter 8

They made it back to the BRPD without many glitches, pulling in Abe had huffed and complained about the variety of cuts and bruised; applying a strong disinfectant.

Red swears to this day that Abe has a sadistic streak in him.

Having been fully patched up and gotten the all clear from Manning's thanks to the lack of media exposure, Red and John were let out and found themselves in Reds room, having showered and changed without an 'incident' Red found himself bored.

Red sighed and pick up his coat from the floor, remembering his previous plan that had been swept aside; much like the Zaratho's body after red had finished with it, he grimaced then chuckled as he thought about the clean-up crew and their reactions to the scene.

"What are you chuckling at?" John piped up from a mountain of clothes, sorting through the boxes of clothes Abe had bought for him.

"Nothin" Red grinned at him noticing one of his shirts was stuck to John's horn"

"Uh Hu" John raised an eye brow as he got back to work.

"Hey John…. How bout we get out of here for a while" Red walked over to John carefully untangling the garment from his horn.

"Thanks" John subconsciously ran a hand over his horns to make sure that was the only item. "As in outside outside"

"Yea outside outside….come on I played ball, there's no photos of me, Manning's is hiding away, he won't notice….I can be subtle"

"Subtle...you?" John raised an eyebrow while smirking.

"I'll make you a bet! If I can be subtle we have to do what I want all night"

"And if I win?"

"We can do whatever you want Boy Scout"

"Okay but this includes media and being found out by Manning's"

"Awwwwwww"

"You said you could do subtle"

"Fineeeee… now come on Boy Scout I know a way out!" reds grin did nothing to calm john's nerves

John followed Red closely who seemed to twist and swerve around the corridors, coming to an abrupt stop outside one of the doors Hellboy pulled the doors open enough for himself and John to slip through before closing them, John found himself at the back of the headquarters ducking through trees

"See boy scout, easy" red grinned at him again ignoring the tree branches as he followed a path through the bushes. John rolled his eyes but followed.

Red pushed through the woods to a rundown building climbing up the side he offered his hand to John hoisting himself up onto the roof.

"Red where are we going?" John questioned the old building

"Were doing what I want. So far we haven't got caught, sooo come on" Red dropped into a hatch landing on the beams bellow and shuffling into the centre of the beams, John copied flowing Red suit as he sat down.

"Soooooo…"

"Just wait" Red pulled John into his side "It's about to start"

A bright light burst through the darkness.

John blinked his eyes at the sudden light waiting for them to adjust.

John almost laughed as marvel pictures presented itself and Avengers began to play on the big screen.

"How?" John turned to Red

"This is where I come when I want some freedom, there always showing something unusual, besides I know you like comics" Red wiggled his eyebrows thinking back to the comics of himself he had found in Boy scouts old room.

Blushing John grinned and hugged Red leaning in for a soft kiss, deepening it as he felt reds tongue trace his bottom lip, lightly biting the pout before he gave in; it wasn't long before Red had overpowered the kiss and demandingly pulled John to him.

Only pulling away when John jumped at the bombs in the movie, which Red took the opportunity to kiss down John's neck, nuzzling the point where neck and shoulder meet.

Red drew away humming to look into sapphire and gold eyes "I have something for you by the way"

"Oh"

Red's tail pulled the box out from inside his coat pocket cautiously handing then to John.

John grinned carefully opening the box "You're too sweet red" John grinned giving him a quick kiss, getting a mischievous grin on his face he turned to Red.

"Hey Red …open your mouth"

"Why?"

"I just wanna try something" John smiled innocently and Red complied opening his mouth. John's tail sneaked forward picking up a chocolate to aim it at Reds mouth, and managing to get it stuck in reds side burn. Hearing John snicker and the centre of the chocolate slide down his face he grimaced 'two can play at that game' his tail picked up a chocolate.

"Open wide squirt" he chucked the chocolate piece to have it land on John's eyebrow and drip down his face. Laughing a small war began.

Between eating chocolate and having a small battle with it, they barely got to watch much of the movie.

Covered in chocolate and laughing their heads off they stumbled back through the forest, John had convinced red to do a hulk impersonation and John couldn't get over it.

"Red do it again!"

Red puffed himself up doing a hulk pose "Puny God!" It set John into a fit of giggles as they reached the headquarters.

"Come on hulk better get inside before we get caught" John teased pulling on Reds shirt so he followed.

They quietly snuck back to Reds room without a hitch, the place was silent except the sound of one volt door opening and closing.

"I think you're wooing me for the night it complete" John grinned "We broke out watched a movie, ate chocolate and you walked me home"

"Courting ya mean" Red grinned backing John up against the metal door.

"You're courting me?" it made a lot of sense now. The food, possessiveness, chocolate, movie, and even got fidgety if he hadn't been in contact with John for a while.

"You want me to be you're mate?" John gasped

"Wouldn't be courting you otherwise would I?" Red closed the distance between them pressing his body against Johns. "Will you?"

John found he couldn't speak and nodded mutely, hearing a possessive growl that sent pleasurable shivers down his spine, he tilted his head to the side submissively, Red purred as he dropped his face into John's neck, nuzzling it like a cat alternating between nipping and kissing the exposed flesh.

Red hands worked their way down John's sides and groped his ass, his stone hand lifting him up until he wrapped his legs around his waist. Red ground into John as he nipped up his neck and along his jaw making sure to leave hickys until he reached Johns mouth. Deepening the kiss as John ran his hands down Reds abs the backup pushing the trench coat down his arms, reds continued the passionate kiss as he took him to the bed throwing him onto it with a bounce as red shed his coat.

John found himself naked as Red made quick work of his clothes, ripping gave easier access, chuckling at Johns lust filled growl as he grabbed hold of his belt

"Hurry up" John wasn't asking John used reds belt to pull him onto the bed, resuming there kissing, teeth clashed as the kiss escalated. Red kicked off his leather pants and boots, climbing on top of the writing body beneath him, his hands roamed. Caressing and pinching his nipples, his tail coming to circle the base of John's tail, he rocked against John feeling them both harden still. He knew he was doing something right when moans and whimpers broke free of John's mouth.

"Oh god Red"

Red grinned making him mouth busy as it trailed love bights down his body to his penis, he purposefully avoids in content with nipping and biting the inside of Johns thighs working his way back up as John pleaded and gripped the sheets.

"Red please" John practically chanted

The demon looked up at John like he had just caught pray and deep throated him, John threw his head back as searing heat encased him and that talented tongue licked and sucked at his length, bobbing his head as he watched John writhe and gasp until he tasted pre cum, pulling away he crawled back over John reaching for the lube, bringing it to coat his fingers.

"Red…why are you?" John panted "I'm demon Red I don't need prep"

Red groaned at the thought, chucking the bottle over his shoulder he kissed john as he lined himself up with John's entrance, pushing past the tight ring of muscle until he was fully sheathed.

John arched his back "Fuck!"

"Damn ur tight" Red tried not to move but another part of him wanted to take John to show him who was dominant that he could protect him.

"Move Red" John begged his hand fisting Reds hair, the other tangled in the sheets.

Red pulled out thrust in slowly at first before picking up the rhythm, watching John gasped as he hit his prostate over and over, his hair sticking to his face, his small horns ripping the pillow as he threw back his head.

Skin slapped against skin as their hips collided, red hands lifted John's ass to go deeper. John's tail griped reds as John drew close to his release.

"Red… Red I'm gonna" John panted as red sped up to a bruising pace "Red!" John came over his chest, his inner walls clamping down on red pulling him over the edge, ropes of cum shot into John's ass; Red lent forward biting into John's neck enough to draw blood.

"Mine!" Red licked the wound closed as he rode out his orgasm.

"Yours" John's voice was barely above a whisper as red rolled to the side pulling John with him into a comfy position.

They could hear each other purring as they came down from there high.

"Red?.."

"We can talk about it all tomorrow" Red smiled "for now get some sleep"

John nuzzled into Hellboys chest, not that he could go far; Hellboy was still inside him. Hellboy grinned as he let sleep take him.


	9. Chapter 9

Red stretched as he slowly awoke to feel a light pressure on his chest, looking down with a smile to see his mate curled up on his chest. John's legs were tangled with his own, Red's tail tightened round John's waist to stop him slipping as he sat up slightly against the headboard. The innocent movement rousing John, yawning loudly and burying his face back into Reds warm chest, he realised quickly he wasn't getting anymore sleep as Red's chest vibrated with a warm chuckle.

"Morning scout" he pulled John into a sitting position across his lap, Johns face resting on his shoulder. He smiled at Reds antics, an evil thought springing to mind. He turned his face nuzzling into Reds neck as his hands trailed up his sides to reds shoulders kneading the hard muscle it found, at his mates groan he proceeded to kiss and nibble up the side of his neck leaving little purple hickys in his wake.

Red groaned tilting his head back to allow John more room.

John pulled back with a grin.

Red almost growled at the loss before turning to his mischievous mate

"Do I get to wake up to this every morning?"

"Why did you not enjoy it?" John's grin grew.

Red pulled him forwards his ass rubbing on Red's obvious erection, making John groan. Red purred into his ear "Do you think I enjoyed it?"  
John hummed "Maybe we should take this to the shower" John ground down

Red growled grabbing him by the waist, John's legs wrapping round his hips as Red walked to the bath room. John's tail wrapped around the handle of the shower, turning it on stemming hot, Both purring as the hot liquid hit their skin before the ice cold tiles met skin, John arched at the contrast in temperature; his skin tingling.

"You always seem to shimmer when you're in water" Red's husky voice broke through his fogged mind.  
"Do you like watching me in the shower red?" John watched the rivets of water run down his mates Red chest to pool around both of their erections as they slowly grinded against each other.

"Yes, but you get turned on by me watching you" Red raked his eyes over Johns body making John shivered in anticipation. Smirking at the reaction Red rocked his hips forward receiving a stifled moan; John bit his lip hard and arched begging for more contact.

"Tell me what you want John" Red's tail trailed up johns thigh to tease the underside of his cock, Red's hands working on groping his ass. John's hands found purchase gripping reds shoulders tightly, his head thrown back.

"What do you need?" Red shifted John so his cock was in line with John's ass, the tip off his cock teasing his entrance but never entering him. Hearing John's whimper made Red's skin boil wanting so much to enter his mate.

"Please Red, no more teasing I need you" johns breathily whisper was enough to make Red snap his hips forward plunging deep into johns ass, John cried out in ecstasy reds cock hitting his prostate.

"So tight John!" Red kept up the brutal pace, John whimpering and begging doing his best thrust back, Red's hand gripping his hips tighter as John's head rolled back again exposing the matting mark on his neck. Red could feel John's walls tighten around him and w he was close, Red aimed for John's prostate as he leaned forward and bit deeply into John's neck reclaiming him. It was enough to send both of them over the edge. Red filled John, John coming between them as blood trickled down John's neck; where red was firmly biting. Removing his teeth Hellboy began to clean the wound, lapping gently with his tongue.

'He really dose take after his cats' John smiled purring at the rough yet oddly soft texture of Red's tongue.

"Come on let's get cleaned up" Red murmured into his neck pulling away from John, holding him steady as his feet touched the tiled ground.

\- After getting clean -

"Hey Red what does this mean then? You and me I mean" John was curled up in a chair his legs over the arm rest, a ginger tom cat happily curled up on his stomach purring as John stroked him.

Red hated talks, it's one of the reasons he had put it. despite being demon he tried to avoid talking about his heritage and some of the his more primal urges.

"Well I don't know if you kind's customs are different, but that bite on your neck is a mating mark it's equal to marriage; even at death we don't part we go into the next life born again to find each other" Red sat in the chair next to him that was make out of truck parts.

"Does it mean the same for you?" Red's tail twitched as he tried to quell his nervs.

"Red I'm not angry, I'm really happy you chose me as you're mate" John reassured him "Yes we mate slightly differently but it all boils down to the bite"

"What do you do differently?"

"Well it alters from couple to couple, the usual courtship, gifts are exchanged between families and then depending whether they want a child or not. We take herbs, the herbs can prevent pregnancy or simply get rid of the effects of heat others induce a heat so there more likely to carry" John blushed at reds intrigued look

"Heat?"

"Like ermmm …like a mating season ... usually lasts a week and happens once a year, with or without a mate" John blushed trying to explain.

"How have you been dealing with the heat then?"

"Well usually on my 'days off' I'd go down to the market and stock up on supplies just in case I couldn't get there in time before my heat, I was meant to go down in my holiday but…" john jestered with his hands to the current situation.

"So you could be pregnant now" Red's eyes widened and he stared at John's flat stomach.

"It's unlikely, our kind find it hard to conceive without going into heat"

"But there's a possibility…" Red's eyes glazed over at the thought of John heavily pregnant and waddling, chucking he picked John up bridal style; scaring the cat who promptly hid under the bed.

"Hell boy what are you…"

"We're going to see Abe, he knows all!" Hellboy declared with an arm full of disgruntled John. It didn't take long with Hellboys large strides to make it to the study where Abe's fish tank resided. Carefully dropping John onto a sofa he stalked up to the tank careful to tap his stone on the glass, it wouldn't be the first time head shattered the thing by being short tempered and demanding; luckily Abe didn't get hurt.

"Abe you in there?" It took only a second for the merman to swim gracefully out of his room and into the main area.

"What's up Red?"

"Well…urmmm..I thought..well you see.."

"Hellboy is wondering whether I was pregnant or not" John smiled walking up to the glass; John had learnt Abe's features well, the tiniest changes showed his mood or feelings, Abe's gills flared slightly. 'More curious than surprised' John noticed

Abe climbed carefully out of the tank till he was in front of the couple.

"May I?"

"By all means" Abe spread his webbed fingers over Johns stomach and tilted his head as if listening for something, pulling his hand back Abe shook his head.

"no John you're not pregnant, were you trying to?"

"I don't know… Red got curious, so here we are"

Abe shot a knowing glance at Hellboy

"And I'm assuming by the bite mark you two mated" John blushed at Hellboys massive grin.

"Don't be going shy on me now Boy Scout"

"Either way Abe I need to go to a market to get herbs for the heat" John fidgeted under the scrutiny.

"The Troll market? I don't remember seeing such herbs"

"No, there are more than one market, ours specialises in magic and medicines."

"Won't they recognise you tho?" Reds voiced piped up.

"No my family separated from their clan years ago, we lived alone using magic such as the bracelet I was wearing. I won't have a problem"

"I dunno Manning won't be happy" contemplating Abe huffed, an undignified expression that red wasn't used to on the merman.

"Awww come on Abe imagine all the research you could do!" John smiled innocently.

'Boy Scout is cunning!' mentally chuckling he wrapped his tail around Boy Scouts.

"Yea Abe you could even write your own book." Red encouraged.

"Well if it's scientific research I'm sure that's a valid reason, it would help the B.P.R.D" Abe's eyes widened at the prospect.

"That's the spirit" Red slapped Abe on the arm.

"So how do we find the entrance?" Abe turned his attention back to John rubbing his arm.

"The door only opens to certain species so humans have never seen it, all we have to do is find an old willow tree and I'll do the rest"

"Let's leave in an hour it will give us enough time to prepare and I know mannings is traveling to the minister for an interview he will be there a while knowing him." Abe pondered running around and collecting necessary items.

They nodded and parted ways to get prepared. John found a pair of comfy worn, black leather pants with a silver t-shirt that almost blended in with his skin, combat boots and a dark blue hoodie completed his outfit. Hellboy wore his usual ensemble, worn leather with a black top and his infamous trench coat.

"So you really want a kid?" John occupied himself with tying his boots, so he didn't have to look Red in the eye.

Red sighed heavily he knew this was going to come up 'how do I tell Scout that's all I want...'

John's head snapped up and gaped at him "Do you mean it?"

'O shit did I say that out loud' looking directly at John revealed the truth he had most definitely said it out loud.

"well…umm..yea..but I know you're not ready for that and I understand, and I'm sorry if I pushed you…I just didn't…." Red rushed, flustered and panicked over his slip up.

John gazed directly into Hellboys eyes 'He really wants a family…am I ready for that?' those amber eyes held uncertainty fear over losing John but most of all love 'In the few days I have been with him he forgave me and has loved me, taken care of me and taken me as his life mate' John had made his decision. Smiling he slowly walked up to red kissing him on the lips and wrapping his arms round reds neck, Red relaxed wrapping his arms round John's waist as he kissed back.

"Then we should get to the market"

"You mean…"

"Yes Red.. I mean let's start a family"

Red moved quickly taking him in a tight embrace as he littered little kisses all over his face and neck, John couldn't help but chuckle at his mates antics.

"Reddd….Stoppp" Half chuckling half wining as he tried to escape, only to be pulled back into his mates strong embrace.

"Ohhh I don't think so" He purred kissing up John's neck .

"HELLBOY! Stop molesting John!" Abe scolded "I've been waiting for the last twenty minutes for you both" he looked far too eager for the trip, all his equipment in place and he shifted from foot to foot.

"Were continuing this later" Red whispered into John's ear before giving him the opportunity to escape.

Coughing in embarrassment John turned to Abe "I remember there being a willow tree at the back of the bureau, so lead the way Red"


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait, unfortunately my laptop was broken so i couldn't type so to make up for it iv written a longer chapter hope you enjoy.  
\- - - - -

In no time they found themselves outside, clearly after all the arguments of red braking out he'd learnt to be subtle about escaping. Finding the willow tree had taken a bit more effort fighting through a bush to get to it.

"So what now?"

"Each put one of your hands on my shoulder and no matter what don't let go" Both Abe and red placed a hand on opposite shoulders. Red nodded and John began he raised his hand to the bark of the tree, the markings on his skin began to glow and as if the energy was being passed into the tree its bark began to glow and then paled away like a curtain enveloping them and drawing them in.

They landed heavily the other side surrounded by trees.

"That was truly amazing" Abe steadied himself and began examining the tree with earnest

John chuckled "come on Abe you're going to miss the best bit"

Abe hung around another second longer before catching up with the duo, walking through the forest to two huge silver gates almost a Celtic style, again John placed his hand upon it and it parted wide enough to let them through.

The market was large you couldn't see the end of it, so many demons hurried around chatting animatedly, Abe's head was twisting around so fast to catch glimpses at each demon that John thought head get whip lash. Squeezing past demons they made their way past all the stalls until they reached a tall rectangular iron water feature.

"What is the point of the random fountain?"

"It's not a fountain" John smiled, the fountain glowed purple a small compartment emerged out of the metal and floated into John's hand. "It works as a cash machine, it senses who you are and then accesses you're funds, my parents set one up for me before they died."

John pocketed the box as red soothingly rubbed John's back soothingly. Abe gave him a sad smile before memorising the fountain as it stopped glowing purple and returned to normal.

"So are you going round with us or should we meet you back at the gate?" John leaned into Hellboy.

"I will meet you back at the entrance I would like to explore a bit"

"Well here then" John pulled out the box and handed him a handful of almond shaped coins.

"No, no I couldn't"

"No I insist! You might be able to get samples or a few trinkets" John grinned forcing them into Abe's hand. Meet back in two hours that okay?"

I'll see you then"

\- - -Red and John - - -

"I'm not too sure where about the stall is, they always move round, were looking for a bright yellow stall" bright blue eyes scanned the area.

Using his height to his advantage Hellboy straightened up looking over the other demons heads and sure enough red spotted the garish looking thing a few stalls down. "Hold onto my tail I'm going to push through" John held on firmly to the Red's appendage as he quickly followed, hearing some of the other demons complain or yelp in surprise.

"AH there you are lovely, you are quite late I had to keep this reserved and everything!" the large almost hippo like woman behind the counter bobbed along taking a bag from behind the counter huffing.

"Evening Millie" John smiled at the plump woman "But no it's not the usual today"

Millie eyed him before looking at John's hand connected to the Red tail, her eyes trailed over Red scrutinising him before her face beamed.

"Aren't you two adorable? I thought you'd never take a mate, why isn't he tall!" Millie talked so fast it was like being shouted at where you could only hear some of the words.

"Well that's what we've come to see you about" John fidgeted as the woman gushed at them. "We'd like herbs to induce the heat" John nibbled his lip and played with Red's tail drawing swirls on it.

"O dearie!" she grinned and rushed around her stall collecting the ingredients.

"You might want to stop; unless you want me to take you right here" whispering quietly enough for only John to hear, Red wiggled his tail ;only to have john release it just as quick. Red chuckled turning his attention back to the bustling woman who had finally gotten all the herbs she needed.

"There we go lovely, all sorted; mix each together as a tea and take it once in the morning and again before you go to bed"

"Thank you so much Millie" Red took the bag as John paid her

"Good luck boys"

"So where to next?"

"Well I saw a stall coming in you're going to love"

John dragged him to a candy store the front window filled with baby Ruth's. The look on Red's face was priceless; he looked like head been slapped on the face before he began to drool.

"Can we have two bags of those" John handed over the money and the tall scaly assistant packed two large bags handing them to one red grinning demon. Happily munching on his treats they set out back to the entrance to meet Abe.

They had almost made it back before John noticed shadows moving behind them, John ducked avoiding the initial blow; Whirling around to confront his attacker.

"Amung Rah, what a surprise to find you here" the demon grinned its translucent skin pulsed and smoke seeped from its hands, as two lackeys appeared behind him. Spotting the bite mark on John's neck the demons grin widened exposing his sharp fangs. "And taken a mate I see"

"Look ugly, I'm not sure what I did to piss you off; but how about you run along" Red subconsciously took a step in front of John to protect him.

"You killed a friend of ours!"

"Sorry ugly ...I don't remember fighting one of you're kind"

"It doesn't matter what you remember demon! I will return you to hell where you belong!"

Hidden behind red, John reacted as the demon drew its blade, dropping his bags he moving lightning fast grabbing the demons arm and booting him in the face sending him into a nearby stall. John twisted avoiding another blow from the demon to his left, kneeing him in the gut and elbowing the other in the face before he tasted dirt. In a matter of seconds he was back at Red's side with bags in hand.

"Damn!" Abe stood behind a gaping Red.

"Save it lets move" they noticed the pulsing demon growl and begin to stand.

"Good idea! Red sprinted followed by Abe, rushing through the huge door and into the forest

"Hurry up red" John sprinted ahead.

"Hurry up?!... Hurry up he says, remember when I used to say that to him" Red grumbled, his boots left firm imprints in the earth as he pelted across the forest.

"Did you say something Red?" he twisted checking to see where red was and could see people following in the distance.

"Course not scout" Red smiled taking hold of Abe as John placed his hands on the tree that they had come through. In their haste they through themselves through the portal landing in a heap on the other side on the all too familiar grounds of the BPRD the portal closed and the shouts of the demons in the distance could no longer be heard.

"Urghhhhh" Red's grunt the only sound that could be heard as he rolled off Abe and john to find himself face to face with the barrel of a gun.

Past the FBI agent with the gun stood manning, his face so red it put Hellboy to shame.

Red grinned awkwardly "Hey Manning"

\- - - Shortly after Manning's full on PMS attack - - -

Abe found himself back in his tank, surrounded by guards. It had been three hours of manning screaming about policies and exposure before he listened to their story then more ranting about how he should have been informed before he placed them under house arrest. He was sure Manning only left to check on his ever rising blood pressure. He watched as John and Red were escorted to their room before he swam into his private quarters where he couldn't be seen.

Pulling out a piece of Celtic metal no larger than a ten pence piece he rubbed his thumb over the surface, the coin lit up projecting an image around it.

"Good afternoon Abe" A dark skinned demon came into view looking similar to Abe, his violet eyes held warmth.

"Evening Zack" Abe blushed his gills taking on a slight pink hue.

"In your rush to get back to your friends, I forgot to give you the book you bought" the dark skinned sapian smiled.

"Well at the moment I'm under quarantine, why don't you read it to me instead?"

"You like my voice that much Hu?" he grinned

Abe blushed again left speechless, Zack grinned and began reading.

\- - - Reds room - - -

The deadbolts sounded there entrapment within the room.

"Baby ruth?" John rolled his eyes but smiled

"Don't mind if I do" munching on the chocolate goodie he turned the kettle on dodging the multiple cats that swarmed around his feet.

Separating the ingrediance from the bag he sorted out a tea spoon of each ingrediance into the hug, pouring the boiling water in and mixing thoroughly.

"Are you sure about this?" Red wrapped his arms around his mate resting his head on Johns shoulder.

"Yes red I want this" turning in the embrace he gave his mate a sincere kiss

"How long will it be before it takes effect?"

"An hour or two, you'll see it starting to work" sipping on the mug of tea he grimaced at the biting bitter taste and decided to down it.

"Come on then lets relax a bit first" turning on the TV they cuddled together, channel flicking before landing on thunder cats.

Red noticed the tea working before John even felt it take affect the blue markings on John's skin darkened to a deep purple and his skin felt like fire. Red ran his tail up and down John's back trying to soothe him, occasionally letting out a soothing rumble from his lips.

It was an hour later before John felt the first effects of the tea, the burning in the pit of his stomach that seemed to run through his veins, his teeth ached as his canines lengthened. "Umpf" John squirmed "Hellboy, I'm burning up, I'm going to cool down in the shower" standing his legs felt weak.

"Come on ill help you" wrapping his arm around John's waist he escorted him into the shower. Letting him lean against the cool tiles while he turned the shower on cold. John pulled his stop off careful of his horns and leaned back into the cold wall groaning at the contact, a shiver running pleasurably down his spine.

The tiles began to heat up from his skin and suddenly the cold of the tiles weren't enough; moving under the cold spray letting the ice seep into his skin, groaning he closed his eyes feeling red press up against him in the shower still fully clothed.

"God you smell amazing" Red's voice came over husky; his demonic urges trying to surface nuzzling John's neck to take in more of his scent, teasing the bite mark he moaned and the scent intensified.

"Let's get you out of those" red hands slid down John's sides and over his stomach to the zip of his pants; pulling the material down inch by inch, the sodden material sticking to his sweltering skin. Chucking the pants away Red pressed his clothed body hard against John trapping him up against the tiled wall.

"You smell so good" Red's voice rumbled almost purred.

"I'm in full heat Red, I need you" he panted sliding his hands up inside the sodden t-shirt caressing the bulging muscles he found and rolled the top up encouraging red to lift his arms to pull It off and discard the material. John ran his hands back down his chest. He found his wrists quickly pinned to the wall by Red's stone hand while the other tangled itself in his hair. Red's lips descended on his demanding and passionate, forcing entrance there tongs connected making John purr pushing his body forward into red only to be pushed back into the tiles.

"Mine" red growled into his neck, receiving a whimper of "yours" john exposed his neck for him and reds growl turned into a purr of approval. Turning the shower off he picked john up, John wrapped his legs around Red's waist; throwing him onto the bed with a slight bounce Red striped his leather pants, his eyes gazing over John's naked form, his scent was over powering, kneeling over him red ran his hands over John's stomach and over his thighs his stone hand massaging johns ass.

"Please, no teasing….I can't…too much"

"Hold on Scout" Red's human hand reached underneath to John's entrance gently inserting a finger before adding another. Scissoring his fingers to find that magical spot; massaging it, John arched and wrapped his legs around Red for the second time that night. Red pulled his fingers out, reaching for John's member giving a few gentle strokes before he lined his cock up with John's entrance. He had to hold back from thrusting in hard and fast as the tight heat swallowed his aching cock. His will was broken when John's hips snapped forward engulfing the rest of him. Red's thrusts came hard and fast his hips colliding with Johns.

John's hands braced against the metal bed frame his mouth open in a silent scream as the heat in his stomach built until he couldn't withstand it anymore, his muscles clenching as his prostate was repeatedly struck. They both came hard, Red biting into John's neck over his previous mating mark.

Red stayed where he was refusing to pull out of John's body instead rolling onto his side pulling his mate with him, they both fell into a peaceful sleep Red still sheathed inside John.


	11. Chapter 11

Just a quick thank you to everyone who Favorited/ followed and all those who leave reviews makes me want to write more hellboy/john stories ;] x

John awoke to the bolt door shutting, spying the cart of food he groaned, detangling himself from reds embrace he felt bereft, as Red slipped from inside him.

On shaky legs he made it to the kettle turning it on he began to mix all the ingrediance, poring the water in and mixed thoroughly he ran a hand through his messy bed hair. Shoting the tea and making it back to the bed before the previous purple markings began making themselves known on his skin. Moving over his mate John straddled Hellboy's stomach massaging his horns before moving down to his shoulders, he kissed the red flesh down his mate's neck and onto the wash board stomach. Moving down to his mates hips he nipped his hip bone, running his hands over the inside of Red's thighs receiving a shiver and a moan; Reds eyes remained closed.

John shuffled back under the covers to lie between Red's thighs running his tongue teasingly over his half erect member. Gripping the hard red length he slid his hand slowly up and down, running his tongue through the slit and around the head before taking the head into his mouth hollowing his cheeks as his mouth took in reds full length, making sure to press his tongue forward onto the vain. Hearing a muffled groan John mentally grinned 'Bastard is pretending to be asleep' stepping up the game he deep throated reds clock, it brushing the back of his throat John moaned sending vibrations up Red's cock, using his right hand to massage Red's balls rolling them his hand.

Red through his head back a strangled moan leaving his lips, clenching his eyes closed and his toes curled his tail snaked under John's body stroking up his thigh and wrapping around johns cock, pumping in time with the hot mouth bobbing up and down on his dick.

Red's cock slipped from John's lips with a pop, sitting up Red let go of him to allow John to straddle his hips again, raising his body up they locked eyes, amber meeting blue, he sank down onto Red's member inch by inch, his powerful thighs pushing him back up until the tip was barely sheathed. Plunging back down, they took it slow taking in each other; their tails entwined, reds arms braced John's thighs and johns hands held onto Red's. Climaxing together John rested on Red's chest, Red's stone hand running through his hair.

"Can I wake up to this every morning?" Hellboy chuckled kissing the top of his head.

"Love you Red" John smiled tracing small patterns on Red's chest.

"Love you too Scout" rubbing John's back he began to fall asleep again.

\- - - Back in the tank - - -

Abe work with a smile on his face as he drifted around his tank sighing at the thought of the other dark skinned male. Stretching he floated through the water, enjoying the feeling of it between his webbed fingers he made his way to the front of his quarters where the agents stood ignoring there presence he collected his rotten eggs, munching on them as he swam back out of sight.

Finding the now treasures Celtic coin he rubbed the surface of the smooth piece and remembered how he fell asleep to that soothing voice.

The coin flashed again showing a dark skinned sapien curled up on a rock. The light from the Celtic coin slowly woke Zack up, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light before focusing on a guilty looking Abe.

"I didn't expect to see you're beautiful face so early" stretching he swam closer to the coin.

Blushing Abe stuttered "Urmm…I...I'm sorry to have woken you, I should have called later"

"Don't be silly, I just slept in longer than I should have"

\- - - A week later - - -

Abe had spent his week of isolation talking to Zack they covered favourite books to where they had travelled to the demons the BPRD had dealt with, with only the occasional pestering of either manning or red shoving john in his directing only to have john storm away before he even got close to Abe so it was a shock when a half dressed john came running through into the library knocking quickly on the glass. The heavy pounding in the distance could only be Red trying to keep up with his lightning fast mate.

"ABE!"

"John what is the matter?"

John held up the pregnancy test to the glass "I trust you; I need you to check if I'm..." John blushed not knowing what to say

Abe smiled splaying his webbed hand across the glass he grinned nodding "congratulations John"

John grinned in relief touching his stomach with his left hand he turned to his mate.

"God Scout what's the problem? You bolted out the bathroom like something bit you're ass" he panted, striding up to his mate. John said nothing simply handing him the stick.

"What's this?" Red peered at the small pink plus sign "Is this a..?"

"Yea Red it is"

Reds eyes snapped from his mates face to that small red sign then down to his mate's stomach. Collapsing to his knees Red pressed his face to his mates flat stomach and wrapped his arms around the lithe hips that were holding his child, silent tears rolled down his cheeks ' I never thought I'd have this'. John smiled down at his mate running his hands through the thick black hair until he quietened; running his hands down into reds side burns lightly tugging till his mate looked up.

"You're going to be a farther Red" kneeling down in Red's embrace to hug his mate and wide away his tears.

"So who's going to tell Manning's"

"Way to break the mood Red! "

\- - - Three hours later - - -

"You're pregnant?!" Manning's eyes widened his chunky body hitting the ground with a thud. Leaning to whisper in Johns ear "Well that went well" Red grinned receiving a punch to the arm.

Agent "I think this is the final push he needed"

"What do you mean?"

"He was considering retiring and promoting clay to take over his position, safe to say that's going ahead" The agent rang for the doctors before continuing with his paper work. Reds grin didn't falter as he whisked John out of the room.

\- - - Roughly six months later - - -

Everything was going really well for the couple after manning had left, the thought of little Hellboy's running round was enough to render him speechless and he promoted Agent Clay the next day and took a long needed vacation to Fiji. The pictures weren't pretty.

Clay had made a few changes to the bureau expanding reds quarters to make room for a nursery and giving Abe, Red and John the freedom they needed able to leave as long as they went un noticed by the public. Surprisingly Abe was the one who took advantage of this, meeting one of his own kind exited him and this is how he felt walking down to a lake on the outskirt of the city, the night so pitch black that he couldn't be seen but also made him nervous.

Coming to the lake he didn't see Zack, throwing caution to the wind he dipped in, the murky water was cleaner than it looked swimming along the bottom of the lake deeper into the middle of the lake. A shadow passed by a rock, turning and bracing himself he saw nothing, being a little more cautious he swam further in this time feeling a webbed hand tap his back, twisting he Zack swim away with a grin, tempting him to follow, Abe moved quickly. Zack grined making it into a game of tag.

He twisted and swerved in graceful dives Abe only a hairs inch behind him there bodies twirling around each other in the water. Twisting backwards Zack swerved behind Abe hugging him from behind chuckling.

"good evening to you too"

"It's nice to see you again" Abe grinned twisting in zack's hold

"Come, I want to show you something"

Taking Abe's hand he guided them through the murky depths of the lake and further upstream finally reaching a point where the water became crystal clear and pockets of air rose through the water the light from the surface reflecting through them, creating an almost surreal glow.

Abe grinned running his free hand through the bubbles watching as the danced around him and Zack.

"This is amazing!"

"I thought you'd like it, my mum used to take me here when I was a kid, and I wanted to share it with you."

"Romantic and smart now that's something that is hard to find"

"How else would I catch such an attractive man?"

Abe blushed leaning in as Zack cupped his face, caressing his jaw, leaning in for their first kiss, light with full of passion.

Abe's blush didn't falter as they pulled apart smiling "You just stole my first kiss

"And the second"

"Hu?"

Zack kissed him again, deeper this time nibbling on Abe's bottom lip, running his tongue over the area to quickly soothe and encourage Abe let him in.

\- - - Later that evening - - -

Lying down on the sterile bed was something john hated he always made a point to avoid the medical bay but this time there wasn't a choice. Red shifted his weight resting in the chair besides him making the bed creak.

Abe chuckled at the couple anxiously waiting as he took out the scanner "Come on Red you need to stay still while I do this" applying the clear gel over the silver flesh of johns prominent belly chuckling at johns disgruntled look and reds interest in the bump. Rolling the small plastic device over John's stomach until a picture came up on the ultrasound the foetus perfectly defined on the screen and a healthy heart beat carried alongside it.

"Congratulations john you're in the late stages of your second trimester, do you want to know what gender the baby is?"

John turned to red whose eyes were glued to the screen then back to his mate's stomach in sheer amazement, silently nodding as he continued to stare.

"I think what red means to say is yes please Abe" john grinned running his fingers through red's hair.

Moving the small device further round johns belly Abe grinned "congratulations you're going to have a little girl" taking away the equipment and pressing a few buttons while john cleared the gel off his stomach. Reds grin didn't falter as Abe printed the ultrasound and handed it over to the grinning demon tracing the outline of the baby in the small picture.

"Can't wait till you're out little lady" kissing the swollen belly of his mate.


	12. Chapter 12

John was happily in his third trimester now, and with the due date so close Red had become overprotective and gradually began to get worse; so John took refuge! Talking to Abe and playing chess or when his mate had to go to work, such as he was doing right now; john would take the opportunity to take a walk. Currently he was curled up in a tree his small hands rubbing his belly; as his little girl moves inside him kicking his hand as she moved.

It had been a mistake to venture so far out but he had felt relaxed under stars and strayed just a little further. So it came by surprise when he found himself unable to move, black ropes of pulsing shadow binding his legs before gripping his wrists painfully; holding him in the tree. A familiar chuckle and pulsing face obscured by the darkness came into view "If I cannot kill him then I shall take all that he holds dear!" the voice grinned just before pain raced down Johns spine and darkness took him.

\- - - - - - John - - - - - -

Waking to darkness had been the last thing he had expected, the smell of rotting flesh drifted to him, his hands and feet bound. The cold of the slabs beneath him seeped into his skin.

\- - - - - -BPRD - - - - -

Red rubbed his neck with his stone hand as he entered his bedroom "Hey John?" receiving no answer he ventured further in "Look I'm sorry I know I've been over protective it's just…" seeing no sign of john in there room or the baby's room he stormed into the bath room, no luck; turning he sprinted out his room. 'I'm just being paranoid, I'm sure he's safe and with Abe!" his feet didn't listen even as he berated himself, speeding up to charge into the library "JOHN!" Looking around to no avail, he took to banging on Abe's glass tank; the water sloshing at the fury of it.

"Red calm down what is wrong?" the merman swam into view followed by Zack who managed to blush at Hellboys accusing glare.

"And who is he?..."

"Ermmm well he's kind…."

"My name is Zack, I'm his boyfriend, hopefully future mate" Zack greeted him hugging Abe

Red coughed "well….ah god ill deal with you two later…where is John?"

"The last I heard of one of the agents he had gone for a walk…he should be back by now tho"

"You let him go alone"

"I wasn't here at the time I was with Zack"

"We need to go find him!" Red stormed of hastily followed by Abe and Zack.

\- - - - - John - - - - -

John began to panic struggling against the shadows that bound him, feeling water trickle down by his feet moving further towards him, looking frantically round he realised he was in one of the water pipes, more water began to run towards him.

"REEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDD!"

\- - - - - BPRD - - - - -

The young agent shook in terror at the growling red wall of fury before him.

"I'm s..s..sorry I..I didn't realise he said he was only going for a walk a..and would be right b..back" the agent cowered against the wall

"Which way did he go?" At the direction of the agents shaking arm Red pelted through the forest, followed closely by the two sapiens. Smelling the scent of his mate on one of the trees he jumped clumsily up, quickly to noticing the droplets of blood, panic swelled in his gut.

"Damn it John… Blue which way" Jumping down.

\- - - - - - John - - - - - -

"…Red…" he felt like he had been shouting and screaming for hours, his voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper, his hands and feet bruised and bloodied from straining against the binding, the water continued to rush in covering half of his body, he struggled to keep his eyes open, panicking for not only his life but that of his little girls.

"..Red..."

\- - - - - - Hellboy - - - - -

Splaying his webbed fingers and twisting to find a direction "There seem to be an entity leading towards the pipes Red, the shadows are trying to mask it, but I cannot sense John" Abe huffed trying to keep up with Red's long strides and that of his partners "The seal is too strong red we won't be able to make it in".

"Have you lost something?" leaping down from a tree it slithered as close as it dared to the trio, the shadow pulsed and grew into a grotesque shape, its translucent skin giving off a sickly yellow hue as the veins beneath it squirmed.

"YOU! WHERE IS MY MATE?"

"Tsk tsk" The demons tongue clicked against his teeth. "Don't be so angry you really brought this on yourself"

\- - - - - - John - - - - - -

The water rose again his body shivering and jerking to try to keep itself warm, his damn eyelashes fluttered against his frozen cheeks and the small puffs of air that escaped his lips froze almost instantly, losing consciousness and the water continued to rise nipping his cheeks, so close to his lips.

\- - - - - - Hellboy - - - - -

"Stop playing games and tell me where my mate is! Or I swear I'll kill you" red growled through clenched teeth.

"If you take the time to kill me you won't make it in time to save him, after all the water level must almost be covering him by now" the demons mouth widened into a toothy grin.

"I want you to lose something as precious as I did; I want to watch as you're so close to saving him but in the end fail" the demon chuckled, the veins beneath his skin moving again "He's roughly 20 meters below you".

Red's decision was made without hesitation, his stone hand making quick work of the soil and stone that hid the pipes beneath. Braking through the metal pipe and landing in the murky sewage water, they never paid mind as the demon shimmered away into the shadows.

Red's boots splashed through the water, his breath coming out in ragged pants against the cold air; reaching a forked tunnel he stopped "which way?".

Running his webbed fingers through the water Zack concentrated "This way there's a scent of blood in the water" Zack ran past him up towards the higher end of the tunnel, Red quickly caught up sensing something in the distance he urged his body to move faster. Reaching the object he plunged his hands desperately into the water pulling up John. He wasn't moving, wasn't breathing, his lips had turned a dark purple and his skin an ivory instead of its usual warm silver.

"Pull him on to the ledge" Rep quickly obeyed Abe, laying his mates frozen body down onto the platform, Abe quickly checking his vitals and finding a pulse " Red I need you to do mouth to mouth, while I compress his chest!"

Red tilted John's head back sealing his lips and forced air into his lungs, taking another breath and repeating. leaning back to allow Abe to apply hard pressure to his lungs mindful of Johns stomach "Again Red!" Red trembled silent tears sliping down his cheeks, again he forced the much needed air into his mates frozen lungs. Shocking himself as John responded his lungs coughing up the water his body convulsing at the effort.

"John!" scooping his mate into his arms he had never been so thankful for those tiny breaths.

"We need to get him back, he has hypothermia and he could still loose the baby" Abe ushered them away.

The journey back was relitivly quit, Zack wondered how he could help, Abe going through the medical procedures in his mind of what to do first. Hellboy was cradling John as close as possible to give him warmth. Arriving back at the medical wing John was rushed in, the nurses and doctors flurried around him and Red could do nothing but watch as Abe gave commands to them all. A high pitched beep reached their ears and Abe rushed John into an operating theatre.

"Abe what's happening!"

"The baby is distressed, were going to have to do an emergency c section, it's going to be okay Red" closing the theatre door Hellboy was once again left with Zack.

"They're going to be okay" Zack reassured him.

"God I hope so! I can't loose him, I only just found him"

The wail of a baby, he heard her before he even saw her; carried through the doors in the nurse's arms. Wrapped in while cotton sheets and quickly placed in her father's arms, her large green eyes stared up at him; yawning and showing two little fangs content to rest in her father's arms. Red smiled lovingly down at her then drew his attention back to the nurse.

"John?"

"He has been through a lot of trauma but we managed to perform the C-section and we are in the process of stitching him up, we have reduced his hypothermia and he should be out in half an hour; he will be sore but can make a full recovery" The nurse led him to where John's temporary room would be, nodded and left. Zack sat beside him saying little but offering comfort until John was wheeled into the room. Walking over to Abe he kissed his cheek, Abe simply nodded at the family, John would be fine.

"Abe have you ever thought of having one of our own?" Zack whispered in his ear

"No"

Zack face dropped turning away only to have Abe's arms wrap around his waist "I have thought about having a few of them with you" Zack's face lit up at the admission.

"Well then let's go start now!" Chuckling he easily through Abe over his shoulder.

"Zack!..." Abe's eyes widened and red laughed at the couple.

Red contentedly sat in the larger chair heaving a relived sigh he sat beside his mate taking in his pale skin and the IV's attached to him, but his confidence rose in the rise and fall of the young man's chest.

He took the time to study his daughter, who had conveniently decided to wake up, cooing and reaching her small hands up towards him. Her skin was silver with small red markings, her hair an ebony black with tiny white horns, with human legs and a tiny tail, he leaned down further towards her chuckling grabbed a hold of his side burns and gurgling in happiness.

"Seems she likes her daddy" John's weak voice floated to him.

"I didn't think you'd be up so soon" Red moved closer to John resting the small child onto John's chest forcing the tiny hands out of his beard.

"Looks like she has you're strength too" He chuckled cradling the small child to him, mindful of the wires and tubes; getting her to drift back to sleep. "She is so beautiful, what should we name her?"

"Honestly over all the things I've been fussing over I haven't even thought about what to call her." He chuckled

"What about Kara? It was my mother's name" John smiled down at their little baby.

"Kara…it suits her" Red grinned carefully wrapping his arm around John as the other rested of johns arms holding the baby "our little Kara" Red quickly noticed John falling back asleep and shifted into bed alongside him, allowing john to use him as a pillow.

"Hey red…I'm sorry" John yawned.

"Don't be John, it's all okay now, just get some rest"

\- - - - - A week later - - - - -

John had slowly begun to heal his wrists and ankles reduced to light yellow bruises, a large scar forming on his abdomen which Red had been careful of when moving John back to their room. Sitting on the bed with John leaning his back against his chest, watching intently as John fed their new-born daughter, her small fangs sharp enough to break through the tip of the bottle.

"Guess were going to need some tougher bottles" chuckling as he felt the rumbling purr through Red's chest behind him. "So lucky to have you both" Red nuzzled his neck.

"No Red were lucky to have you" John leaned into the gentle caresses only to have the bundle in his arms complain. "She is definitely yours, complains when she doesn't get attention" Red huffed at his mate using his tail to rub the baby's belly; she grabbed hold of his tale with small hands and feet her tale hooking onto his.

A bright flash made him jump glaring at the intruder "ZACK!"

"What" you need a picture to go up in the nursery and that moment was just too sweet not to capture" sneaking off to surprise Abe with his new camera.

It was only when John was fully healed and distracter by Kara did he then leave, giving Abe and the guards strict instructions not to let him out. Returning hours later with cuts and bruises but with a huge grin.

"Red where have you been?" Abe's concerned face appeared at the front of his tank

"Taking care of some unfinished business, went down with ought a hitch" Reds grin widening.

"And that's why you're all scraped up" Raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"Nu uh buddy, you're never worry about my tiny cuts….your hiding something!" Reds accusing glare scrutinised Abe's carful movements tipped him off, trying to see round him "Blue what's that" seeing clear bubbles behind him "Are you guys nesting!" Reds shock turning into one off joy sprinting off to retrieve his mate and show him.

"Red what are you doing? Put me down" Red carried John to the tank carefully placing him onto his feet.

"Look Scout!" Pointing behind the defeated sapien.

John took a step closer noticing the clear bubbles behind age and then noticed the thicker gel like spears a tiny black dot nestled inside them "Abe! I'm so happy for you both! How many are there?"

"Were having triplets" Zack grinned proudly inside the tank.

"Look Kara there are you're little cousins" The baby gurgled her eyes glued to the bubbles and her hands pressed against the cold glass.

\- - - - - Four years later - - - - - -

Kara sneaked into the kitchen followed by three smaller sapiens "come on before chef comes back" the darkest sapien picked up his little brother lifting him higher and waited for the youngest and lightest of the brothers to climb up them, reaching the top he climbed onto the table pushing at the cover of one of the trays grinning.

Taking the entire tray and climbing back into his brothers arms. Kara pried the fridge apart to grab the milk and they were off hiding in their favourite place under the desk in the library. They were found later curled up together having eaten all the cookies. Zane chuckled taking a picture of the scene before going to find a pregnant John who had just finished arguing with the chef and was now watching Hellboy rout through the cupboards for Baby Ruth's. Zack chuckled handing John the picture and leaving to find Abe.

Studying the picture John just smiled "like farther like daughter…. I bet you're going to follow in his footsteps hu!" looking down and rubbing his large belly.

\- - - - - FIN! - - - - - - -

Thanks to everyone! i will be writing more stories so keep a look out carn't stay away from my favorite couple for long. x


End file.
